NARUTO EL LEGADO SAYAJIN
by alucardzero
Summary: cuando todos pensaban que Naruto era solamente el carcelero de Kiuby, luego de una gran golpisa despertara un ser de infinito poder(crossover entre Dragon Ball, Naruto, Highschool DXD, Ikkitousen y otros mas)
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1-un triste comienzo

Nos encontramos en la aldea escondida entre las hojas o mejor conocida Konohagure no sato, en la cual se estaba llebando una gran fiesta por la derrota del ente mas poderoso del mundo, el gran Kyubi No Kitzune o Zorro de 9 colas, el cual sin razon abia atacado a la aldea, pero gracias a su lider el Hokage Minato Namikase, lograron sobrevivir a su ataque con su derota a manos de minato.

Pero lo que nos importa es que un pequeño niño, no mayor de 8 años, el cual estaba uyendo de una gran turba de aldeanos y ninjas, los cuales llebaban entre palos, botellas rotas y arados, con la simple intebcion de matar al pobre niño, como cada año en estas mismas fechas.

-por que me persiguen?, yo no le ise nada dejenme solo-era lo que gritaba el pequeño mientras huia de la turba, adentrandoce sin darce cuenta en un callejon sin salida.

-ahora si te atrapamos maldito demonio; ahora podremos vengar las muertes de nuestras familias; terminaremos el trabajo del Yodaime-era lo que decia la turba adentrandoce en el mismo callejon con claras intenciones de dañar al lobre niño.

-pero yo no les he hecho daño a ustedes-era lo que decia naruto esquibando el primer ataque como pudo, pero luego se avalansaron los demas dandole en el proceso una golpisa.

En eso aparecieron un grupo de shinobis asustando a los civiles y dandole una luz de esperanza al niño, pero dicha luz duro poco por las palabras de uno de los shinobis, el cual tiene el cabello desafiando la grabedad y de un color a plata el cual tenia una mascara tapandole la boca.

-veo que decidieron atacar al pequeño, debieron haber esperado aque llegaramos, muy bien chicos vallamos al bosque para evitar que nos quiten la divercion-eran las palabras del lider de los shinobis tomando al niño para dirijirce al bosque de la muerte.

Una ves que habian llegado al bosque de la muerte y habrir una de sus rejas, ataron el cuerpo del niño con cabre ninja entre dos arboles.

Luego de aberlo atado, una aldeana se hacerco a despertar al pequeño el cual se habia desmayado en el camino.

-Es hora de despertar maldito demonio-fueron las palabras de la aldeana dandole una cachetada ocacionando que despertara asustado.

-que es esto?, a donde me trajieron?-era lo que decia el pobre niño, el cual intentaba liberarce de sus ataduras.

-grita todo lo que quieran, nadie te podra escuchar demonio hahaha-era lo que decia un ninja el cual se acerco con un kunai en mano, asustando aun mas al niño.

-no alejate, no te me acerques-era lo que decia el pobre niño a sus captores.

-hoy vengaremos a nuestras familias; porfin ellos podran descanzar en pas; hoy terminaremos el trabajo que inicio Kushina-sama-esos eran los grutos que se escuchaban entre la multitud, la cual ya tenia al pobre niño amarado entre dos arboles atado con alambre.

-hoy por fin podre vengar al hijo de mi sensei que este demonio mato y se apodero de su cuerpo-era el grito de un ninja el cual tenia el cabello de color plata el cuql desafiava la gravedad al estar todo de punta, no se lograba ver quien era pero tenia una mascara Anbu que representaba a un Inu(perro)

-no, alejensen de mi, yo no les he hecho nada, por fabor dejenme en paz-eran los gritos de desesperacion que daba el pequeño niño con lagrimas en los ojos,

-chicos es hora de acabar con el demonio-eran los grutos de los ninjas pasando por alto mas supricas del pequeño.

En eso dos grupos de ninjas se forman en frente del pequeño mientras hacian unas pociciones de manos.

-katon-goauka kyu no jutsu(estilo de fuejo jutsu gran bola de fuego)-fue el grito del primer grupo de ninjas, los cuales tenian en el hombro un simbolo que se asemejaba a un abanico de collr blanco y rojo.

-futon-Renkudan no jutsu(estilo de viento jutsu bala de viento)-era lo que grito el segundo grupo de ninjas haciendo que los dos jutsus se fucionaran, logrando haci que viajara mas rapido y con mas calor las bolas de fuego.

Una ves que el jutsu chico contra su objetivo, se escucho un gran grito por todo el bosque, fue tan potente y tan desgarador que hasta a los animales le dio miedo y salueron uyendo de las sercanias.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, podemis ver en una mancion al antiguo Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, el cual se encontraba reunido con tres Ambus femeninas, las cuales tenian un regalo cada uno, pero estavan consentradas en lo que le estaba diciendo el tercer Hokage.

-muy bien, han entendido buen cual es su mision a partir de ahora Hebi, Neko, Tora?-fueron las palabras de Sarutobi el cual estaba fumando de una pipa con un acabado en firma de dragon.

-si Sarutobi-sama, proteguer a cualquier costo la vida de Naruto Uzumaki-fue la respuesta de las tres, a las cuales se le notaba un toque de felicidad en su voz.

Justo despues de haber dicho esas palabras, lograron escuchar el desgarador grito el cual les dio muy mala espina, asiendo que Sarutobi sacara su esfera de cristal y buscara el origen del mismo, sorprendiendose por ver la fuente.

-demonios, esos desgraciados lograron dar con el, que estan esperando vallan y cumplan con su mision ahora-fue el grito de Sarutobi logrando sacar del shock a las Ambus, las cuales liberan su furia dirijiendoce al lugar, mientras que Sarutobi apretaba con fuersa su pipa hasta el punto de romperla.

mientras las tres Ambus se dirijian al sitio, solo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente, con mucha preocupacion y rabia.

-aguanta un poco mas Naruto-kun, ya vamos a ayudarte, y a matar a todos los que te lastinaron, por favos aguanta-fue el pensamiento de las Ambus mientras mandaban mas chakra a sus puernas para avansar mar rapido.

-cuando llegaron las Ambus al sitio se sorprendieron de que el frajil cuerpo del niño tubiera espasmos, dando el indicio que aun estaba con vida, los civiles y uno que otro ninja se sorprebdieron de verlas llegar, pero no se asustaron ya que pensaban que estaban hay para el mismo fin de todos, matar al demonio, solo un ninja el Ambu Inu supo que era lo que pasaba y uyo del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-ustedes tres, ni se queden hay paradas, vengan y disfruten del espertaculo, por fin pudimos vengarnos del dem...-el tonto civil que habia hablado no pudo continuar al ser decapitado por la Ambu Neko con su tanto(espada pequeña), asustando a todos los demas.

Todo el mundo estaba asustado por lo que acababan de presenciar, y estaban listos para escapar hasta que vieron a dos personas, una era el tercer Hokage, el cual no venia con muy buena cara mientras que la otra era el lider del clan Nara, Shikaku Nara, el cual tenia una mirada de odio absoluto mirando a todos en el lugar, pero un civil no se inmuto ya que el era uno de los civiles en el consejo.

-que bueno que ha llegado Sadaime-sama, quiero reportarte que estas tres Ambus llegaron y mataron a esta pobre persona, la cual no ha hecho nada de una manera fria y despiadada, quiero que le quiten su lugar en las fuerzas ninjas inmediatamente-eran las palabras del consejal el cual tenia una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

-ya veo, diganme una cosa Ambus Neko, Hebi y tora-lo dijo Sarutobi sin apartar la mirada del consejal, el cual tenia una sonrisa aun mas grande pensando que esas Ambus recivirian un escarmiento, pero eso se fue al diablo al sentir un instinto asecino muy fuerte el cual esta dirijido a todas las personas en el lugar, los cuales se sorprendieron por las siguientes palabras-¿porque au estan vivas estas escorias?, eliminenlas ahora-fue el la orden de Sarutobi mientras que el mismo decaputaba al consejal.

Los civiles y mas los ninjas estaban sorpendidos por las acciones del Sadaime, ya que el siempre habia sido una persona amabre con todos, y verlo actuar de esa forma solo les dio panico, intentaron huir de ese lugar, pero se dieron cuenta que eso les seria impocible ya que estaban atrapado por el lider del clan Nara con su Kagemane no jutsu(jutsu de pocesion de sombras) asustando a todos los civiles.

-malditos, como se atrevieron a lastimar a este pobre niño de esa manera, preparencen para morir incectos-fue lo que dijo Shikaku antes de que las sombras se tragaran a todos los presentes, dejando solo a las tres Ambus, a Sarutobi y al niño en el lugar junto a Shikaku claro esta.

Cuando las tres Ambus y el Sadaime vieron que nk quedo ningun civil y sobretodo ningun ninja, se asercaron al cuerpo del pequeño, sorprendiebendolos ya que a pesar de sus quemaduras aun respiraba.

-rapido desatenlo y llevenlo al hospital, y diles a los medicos que si no lo atienden se preparen para ser ejecutados-lo dijo miebtras que en un movimienti rapido Neko cortaba los alambres con su Tanto y Hebi salia con el cuerpo de naruto en su espalda con direccion al hospital.

-que vas ha hacer Sarutobi-sama?-fue la pregunta de Shikaku mirando por donde se habian ido las Ambus.

-tengo que ir a ver a Mikoto, no se como reaccionara, solo espero que no me mate cuando se lo cuente-fueron las pabras de Sarutobi diriendoce al bario Uchiha para poder hablar con la Matriarca.

Mientras Naruto era llevado al Hospital, el se encontraba en su plano mental, donde podria encontrar las respuestas que el nesecitaba, aunque sean muy dolorosas para el.

-don...donde estoy, rayos no recuerdo nada hasta que me capturaron los aldeanos, y parece que esta ves me arojaron a una acantarilla-lo decia el niño tomando la cabesa y mirando para todo el lugar sin ver una salida.

-creo que sera mejor buscar una salida de este lugar-lo dijo empesando a caminar y algo sorprendente pasaba, mientras caminaba las antorchas en las paredes se encendian y se apagaban en su recurido, al principio estaba sorprendido por ese hecho, pero luego de un tiempo se acostumbro.

El siguio caminando hasta encontrar lo que parecia la saluda de ese lugar, pero la verdad es que cuando salio del pasillo encontro una gran abitacion donde se encontraba una gran reja, en la cual se ayaba un pergamino con la palabra Fuin(sello) de modo de serradura, cuando se quiso acercar a la reja escucho un gran rugido luego de un gran golpe sobre la reja la cual se tambaleo un poco.

-alejensen de el, el no les ha hecho nada, no lo lastimen mas lastinmeneme a mi pero a el no le hagan mas daño, por favor dejenlo-eran las palabras que se escuchaban las cuales se escuchaban con mucho dolor y lo que parecian sollosos.

-etto...quien esta hay?-fue lo que pregunto naruto cuando las envestidas contra la reja sesaron y solo se escuchaban los sollosos de lo que sea el causante de los envjstes en contra la reja.

-na...naruto-kun, por favor per...perdoname, te lo su...suprico, por mi cul...culpa los aldeanos te at...atacan ciempre, por fa...favor disculpe-eran los sollosos lamentos de la estraña vos que venia del otro lado de la celda, la cual al pequeño niño ahora conocido como naruto, le hacia sentir unas ganas tremendas de hablasar al dueño de esa voz.

-etto, quien eres y como es eso que todo lo que me han hecho los aldeanos ha sido por tu culpa-lo dijo naruto parandose enfrente de la celda, donde se lograban ver un par de ojos de color escarlata, los cuales a naruto le parecieron muy bellos, a pesar que tenian ese brillo de haber llorado.

-La razon es muy simple naruto-kun, yo soy el Kiuby No Kitzune, soy el zorro de las nueve colas-eran las palabras de la criatura que se dejo ver a pesar de la poca iluminacion del lugar, sorprendiendo a naruto.

-el kiuby?, no que el yodaime te habia matado hace 8 años?-fueron las preguntas de naruto ladeando la cabesa, tomando inconcientemente una imagen muy tierna.

*KAWAI*fue el pensamiento de gran ente aguantando el inpulso de abrasar a naruto.

-matarme?, un ser hecho de chakra no puede ser destruido naruto-kun, pero si puede ser sellado en otro ser vivo-fueron las palabras del Kiuby mientras vajaba un poco la cabesa para estar mas o menos a la misma altura que naruto.

-sellado? Pero si eso es verdad entonces tu estas encerado-Naruto no pudo continuar ya que estaba en shock.

-asi es Naruto-kun, estoy encerada en ti, mientras que mi chakra esta en tus hermanas-fueron las palabras del Kiuby sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-espera me estas diciendo que tengo una familia?-fue el grito de naruto el cual estaba en un shock aun mayor, tan fuerte que tubo que centarce en el suelo.

-si es verdad que tengo una familia, porque me habandonaron, acaso mis padres nunca me kisieron-fueron las palabras de naruto el cual empesaba a llorar por esa verdad.

-tu madre siempre los quiso a los tres, de hecho ella siempre me depia algun consejo para cuando fueran mas grandes, por otro lado Minato-baka siempre ha querido poder y aria lo que fuera para consegirlo-fueron las palabras del Kiuby en donde se notaba un gran cariño al mensionar a su madre, pero un gran desprecio al mensionar a su padre.

-espera un segundo, me estas diciendo que mi padre es el actual Hokage?-fue lo que pudo decir naruto entendiendo ahora el parecido que tenia con el.

-asi es naruto, Minato-baka es tu padre-fue la respuesta que le dio el Kiuby mirandolo con un poco de culpa por lo que le va a decir ahora.

-pero porque no me quiso, que fue lo que le ise para que me habandonara-fue la pregunta de naruto la cual tenia un gran dolor.

-por poder como ya te dije, ese hombre solo ha deseado mas poder, y como segun el tu no le servirias para tenerlo, te habandono luegode hacerle eso a mi unica amiga-lo dijo el Kiuby mientras apretaba la mandibula.

-que fue lo que paso, dime kiuby que fue lo que iso ese maldito a mi madre-fue la pregunta de naruto el cual por alguna razon apretaba las manos.

-mejor te cuento desde el principio, cuando tu madre duo a luz a tus hermanas y a ti, un enmascarado aparecio en la cueva donde estaba tu madre, en un principio todos pensabamos que el Yodaime los protegeria pero no fue asi-era lo que decia el Kiuby recordando ese dia como si fuera ayer.

flash black

-casi no llegas Madara, no sabes lo cabsado que estoy de esperarte para que podamos iniciar con mi plan-eran las pabras de un minato el cual tenia una sonrisa de lo mas escalofriante viendo a los presentes.

-Minato la paciencia es una virtud, ademas no podia aparecer aun o querias perder a tus nuevas armas-eran las palabras del enmascarado mirando a todos.

-Que significa esto Hikage-sama-fueron las ultimas palabras de Biwako Sarutobi abtes de que el propio minato la matara a ella y a los demas medicos que habian acudido al parto de los trillisos Namikase-Uzumaki.

-que esperas iniciemos con esto de una ves, pero primero me llevare a las mis heramietas a un lugar seguro-fueron las palabras de Minato antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz dorado junto a los tres recien nacidos.

-disculpame por esto Kushina-nii-san-fueron las palabras que dio el emascarado cuando tomo a kushina en brasos, sorprendiendola ya que solo una persona la llamaba asi.

-obi...obito-kun, de verdad eres tu?-fueron la palabras de kushina con lagrimas en los ojos viendo al pequeño que queria como un hermano.

En eso los dos desasparecieron en un bortice justo antes de que minato apareciera, enojandoce ya que su plan se estaba saliendo de control ya que necesitaba a kushina para la siguiente parte de su plan.

A unos cuantos kilometros de hay podemos encontrar al emascarado junto a una kushina la cual estaba con mucho dolor, el emascarado estaba realmente preocupado por kushina.

-Kushina-nee perdoname pero tengo que liberar al Kiuby de ti, es la unica forma que puedas sobrevivir y aurinar los planes de ese bastardo-era lo que decia el emascarado mientras realizaba unos sellos de manos.

-obito-kun, dime que es lo que esta pasando, y que planeas hacerle al Kiuby?-era la pregunta de una debilitada Kushina la cual en el estomago se estaba formando un agujero en el cual se lograba ver un ojo rojo el cual se veia que tenia miedo.

-planeo llevarme al Kiuby antes de que llegue el bastardo de minato y utilise a tus hijos como recipientes-era lo que decia mientras lograba sacar al kiuby del cuerpo de Kushina la cual estaba ya muy agotada, por suerte la estraccion fue un jutsu espacio temporal el cual no le afecto su vida.

Lamentablemente cuando el emascarado intento llevarce al Kiuby, Minato aparecio y tubo que cambiar los planes inmediatamente.

-conque aqui estabas he?, pense que te habrias escapado con la inutil de mi esposa y con mi carta de triunfo-era lo que decia minato con una sonrisa de lo mas escalofriante.

-y perderme la divercion?, no lo creo Hokage-en eso el emascarado fija su mirada en el kiuby el cual estaba con una mirada de preocupacion por su unica amiga, Kushina *disculpame Kiu-chan* fue el pensamiento del emascarado induciendo a la gran criatura en un genjutsu.

-divercion? A cual divercion te refieres Madara-lo dijo Minato sin haber notado el cambio en los ojos del Kiuby, el cual tenia la forma de un sharingan.

-si la divercion de verte muerto maldito, Kiuby acaba con el-fue el grito de guerra del enmascarado, sorprendiendo a minato y asustandolo cuando el Kiuby se lanso en su contra.

Minato no se espero esa traiciono y en un relámpago amarillo huyo del lugar, mientras el Kiuby se dirijia a la aldea para acabar con su presa.

el resto es como en el canon hasta el momento de encerar al Kiuby

-shiki fuin-fue lo que grito Minato haciendo aparecer al Shinigami el cual miraba para todos los lados, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver al Kiuby siendo sujetado por una rana de gran tamaño.

-mortal dime la razón de mi llamado-fue los que dijo el gran dios de la muerte el cual le mando una mirada escalofriante a minato.

-Shinigami-sama, le suplico que encierres la mitad del poder del Kiuby en mis hijas, mientras que su conciencia sea encerada en la basura de mi hijo, a cambio le ofresco la vida de mi mujer-lo dijo Minato sorprendiendo al dios por como se referia a su hijo y mas que ofreciera la vida de su esposa como pago.

-que fue lo que dijiste mortal, me estas ofreciendo la vida de tu esposa para sellar al Kiuby?-fue la pregunto del dios de la muerte el cual tenia una mano apretada de la rabia.

-asi es Shinigami-sama, por favor has eso rápido que tengo mucho que hacer-lo dijo Minato sorprendiendo aun mas al shinigami, el cual tubo una idea.

-esta bien mortal, concedere tu deseo, pero recuerda, te arrepentirás de esta decisión-lo dijo el shinigami antes de crear una luz la cual segó a todos, lo cual aprovecho el dios para separar al Kiuby introduciendo la mitad su poder en cada niña, mientras en naruto introducía dos esferas una de color carmesí representando la conciencia y alma del Kiuby, mientras la otra era de un color dorado.

Una ves que la luz termino todos pudieron ver que el Kiuby no estaba y en los cuerpos de los niños aparecia un sello en sus estómagos.

-esta hecho mortal, solo espero que algún día te llegues a arrepentir de tu decisión, pero descuida tomare otro pago del lugar del alma de tu esposa-esas palabras sorprendieron y enfurecieron a Minato, el cual se preparaba para discutir con el dios, pero no pudo decir nada ya que sintio que perdía gran arte de su poder

-en cambio me llevare tus poderes, descuida te deje lo poco que necesitas para seguir viviendo hahahahahaha-lo decía el dios el cual se desvanece riendo escalofriante mente.

-maldición-fue lo único que dijo minato antes de caer desmayado, en eso aparecen los Ambus al servicio de Sarutobi y de Danzo, los cuales tomaron los cuerpos de minato y los niños y los llevaron al hospital, mientras los Ambus Ne se levaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Kushina.

fin flash black

Luego de escuchar ese relato naruto estaba en el suelo llorando, ya que se entero de algo muy doloroso, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Kiuby, dime mi Mama aun esta viva?-fue la pregunta de naruto mirando intensamente a los ojos del Kiuby.

-asi es naruto-kun, Kushina aun esta viva, aunque aun se encuentra en coma-fue lo que dijo el Kiuby sacandole una mirada de esperanza a naruto.

-que bien mi mama esta viva, espera dijiste Ambus de Ne, entonces Danzo-jiji, sabe donde esta mi mama?-lo dijo naruto con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-así es Naruto-kun, al principio ese hombre no me dio buena espina hasta que Kushina lo conoció mejor, a pesar de tener un fuerte carácter se que el es bueno-era lo que decía el Kiuby que increíblemente su vos sonaba muy...femenina?

-etto...Kiuby puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te ofendas? Tu eres hembra? Lo digo ya que tu voz sonó muy femenina-lo dijo naruto sorprendiendo al Kiuby por su pregunta.

-y que arias si supieras que lo soy? Piensas que los hombres son mas fuertes que las mujeres-lo dijo La Kiuby asustando un poco a naruto ya que al parecer la pregunta de verdad la enojo.

-no que va, me parece fantástico que seas mujer, así los tontos adultos sabrán que el ser mas poderoso es una mujer es fantástico-lo dijo naruto el cual tenia estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción.

-valla no me esperaba eso-lo dijo el Kiuby antes de empezar a brillar segando a naruto, cuando el brillo seso naruto se quedo sin habla.

-un ángel-fue lo único que logro decir naruto antes de que empezara a desaparecer asustandoce un poco.

-no te preocupes Naruto, estas desapareciendo ya que estas despertando, y gracias por el cumplido-lo dijo la bella mujer con un sonrojo, antes de que un estaño brillo la obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando por fin pudo abrirlo nuevamente se sorprendió por lo que vio, un hermoso claro en medio de un gran bosque, muchos animales los cuales corrían y jugaban a su alrededor, y un hermoso sol la cual le daba un agradable calor en su cuerpo, y lo mejor del paquete es que la celda que la tenia aprisionada se había convertido en un hermoso collar en el cual una perla tenia tallada la palabra sello.

-Espero que te agrade tu nuevo hogar, Hitomi-chan-fue lo ultimo que dijo la imagen de Naruto antes de desasparecer por completo.

-gracias Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan tu hijo sera un gran hombre, no tienes que preocuparte por el ya que yo lo cuidare hasta que despiertes amiga-fueron las felices palabras de una recién nombrada Hitomi(bellos ojos) mirando la hermosa casa en medio de ese bosque.

fin del capitulo 1

* * *

espero que les guste este nuevo fic y quiero darle las gracias a unas personas

Jamile, Thejon, Mari Wakeshima, Ángel, a los maestros de las sombras especialmente a la maestra espero que le guste este cap.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Cuando Naruto logro despertar se sorprendio de en donde se encontraba, ya que no se encontraba en una camilla o en la sala de operaciones, se encontraba frotando en un estraño liquido mientras era obcervado por cuatro personas, las cuales el conocia muy bien.

En la habitacion se encontraban dos hombres y dos mujeres, los hombres eran el Sadaime Hikage el cual estaba hablando el otro hombre, el cual era al punto de vista de Naruto muy gracioso ya que tenia un rostro muy gracioso, de hay su apodo "doctor cara de rana".

Y las dos mujeres eran la matriarca del clan Uchiha, Mikoto la cual estaba hablando con los adultos, mientras que su hija se encontraba serca de la estraña capsula.(estilo las maquinas de recuperacion de dragon ball z)

-y dime Heaver-san, como esta la condicion de Naruto-kun?-era la pregunta de una preocupada Mikoto, la cual tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-mmm pues la verdad me tiene muy sorprendido, ya que se esta recuperando satisfactoriamente rapido, pero lo que si me tiene con mucho interes es que su inquilino no aya intentado escapar, de hecho es el quien ha estado ayudando en su resuperacion-fueron las palabras del medico asombrando un poco a los adultos.

Mientras ellos estaban concentrados hablando sobre la recuperacion de Naruto, la pequeña Akeno estaba mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que vio que este despertaba.

-hola Naruto-kun, dime como te sientes-fueron las palabras de la pequeña Akeno llamando la atencion de los adultos.

-mucho mejor Akeno-chan, por cierto te ves muy bella vestida de Miko-lo dijo naruto sacandole un lindo sonrojo a la chica, la cual estaba vestida con un traje de dos piesas, una brusa de color blanco inmaculado con listones en rojo escarlata, mientras tenia un pantalon de color rojo, y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo atada con un moño amarillo, en definitiva una bella angel a los ojos de naruto.

En eso los adultos se acercaron a la capsula donde estaba naruto, cuando el los vio los miro con gratitud hasta que vio al viejo Hokage al cual le dio una mirada entre enojo y tristesa.

-Hokage-sama, porque siempre cuando te preguntaba sobre quienes eran mis padres?-lo dijo Naruto sonprendiendo a los adultos por dos cosas, la primera que llamara a Sarutobi como Hokage ya que el siempre lo llamaba jiji, la otra razon era que tenian miedo de que se aya enterado de la cruel verdad.

-A que refieres Naruto-kun?, yo nunca te he mentido, ya te he contado que tus padres murieron en el mismo dia que nacistes-fue lo que dijo Sarutobi tratando que Naruto dejara ese tema.

-eso es mentira ya que tu mismo sabes que el idiota de Minato Namikase es mi padre-lo dijo naruto imprecionando y asustando a los adultos, mientras a Akeno la estraño que Naruto dijera eso.

-Naruto-kun, dime quien te a contado eso, es que quiero tener una charla con esa persona-lo dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa muy dulce la cual le dio un escalofrio a los adultos, pero en Naruto genero que la mirara duramente.

-Hitomi-chan es la unica persona que no me ha mentido, ya que ella me conto todo sobre mis origenes, y para que se enteren ella es la criatura que conocen como el Kiuby-lo dijo naruto impresionando a todos por esa revelacion, ademas de la dura mirada que naruto les estaba mandando.

-Naruto-kun, no te dejes infruenciar de ese demonio, el Kiuby solo quiere molestarte para asi lo dejes libre-fueron las duras palabras de Sarutobi, pero se sorprendio por sentir una sed de sangre que provenia de naruto.

-sierra la boca maldito viejo, tu no tienes el derecho de decir eso de la unica persona que me a dado unica razon de seguir aqui en este mundo, y es ver a mi Oka-sama, y mas vale tque tengas respeto ya que el Kiuby es mujer-fueron las duras palabras de naruto haciendo retroceder unos cuantos pasos a los adultos.

-siii para que vean esos malditos machistas del clan, las mujeres mandan-fueron las palabras de la pequeña Akeno mientras saltaba por toda la habitacion, sacandoles una gota en la cien a todos, hasta a los rostros tallados la tenian(si lo se raro no XD)

-Dime algo Naruto-kun, ella es hermosa?-lo dijo Akeno cuando se detubo en frente de la capsula, incleiblemente generando a su arededor uns arcos electricos los cuales de ser azules, eran de un hermoso color dorado, asustando a los adultos por el poder que despedia la pequeña.

-claro que es muy hermosa-fue lo que empeso a decir Naruto, sin saber en loque se metia y asustando aun mas a los adultos, hasta que continuo-igual que tu Akeno-chan, y apuesto que cuando seas mayor lo seras aun mas-fue lo que termino diciendo naruto con una bella sonrisa asiendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

Mientras todos soltaban el aire que no sabian que tenia detenido en sus pulmones, algo empezo a salir mal, ya que Naruto empezo a dar un grito desgarador tomandoce la cabesa, pero eso no fue lo unico que paso ya que justo despues que Naruto dejo de gritar, su cuerpo empeso a producir una aura dorada aciendo que las partes que aun quedaban con quemaduras, se curasen a una incleible velocidad, dejando espuesta la piel sin ningun rasguño en su cuerpo.

-Naruto-kun, estas bien, por fabor respondeme me tienes preocupada-eran las palabras de Mikoto mienteas miraba el cuerpo de naruto, pero hubo algo que la sorprendio y tal ves la llego a asustar.

-"cuiden bien del chico, a pesar de haber nacido con tanto poder, no ha sucumbido a la locura, este chico sera el protector no solo de este mundo sino tambien de otro, si no me quieren creer preguntenle a esa pequeña fuera de la ventana"-era lo que se escuchada decir a Naruto, pero al mismo momento parecia otra persona ya que su vos sonaba que tenia mucho poder, pero tambien un deje de arepentimiento y tristesa, el cual los dejo un poco perturvados.

-¿quien eres tu,? *acaso el Kiuby logro pocesionarce del fragil cuerpo de Naruto-kun*-lo dijo y penso el Sadaime Hokage un poco preocupado por como has transcurido los acontecimientos.

-su nombre el Broly, Sarutobi-sama, o almenos parte de su conciencia o me equiboco-lo dijo una niña de no mas de 9 años, la cual tenia puesto un hermoso kimono azul con estampado de flores, sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero lo que los tenia a todos (excluyendo a naruto-broly) era que ella estaba levitando en medio de la sala, con una mirada seria y una esfera de energia pura en su mano.

-Videl-chan, comk es que estas levitando-lo decia la pequeña Akeno la cual tenia estrellitas en los ojos por lo que estaba viendo, mientras que los adultos estavan asombrados de las havilidades de la chica.

-estoy aqui ya que senti un gran Ki (poder) en la sona, pero nunca me llego a pasar por la cabesa que ese Ki proviniera de ti Broly, dime estas aqui para destruir este planeta como has destruido tantos mas?-lo dijo Videl mientras su mirada se afilaba aun mas, mirando directamente a los ojos de chico en la capsula.

-"tranquila terricola, que esa faceta de destruccion fe destruida al momento de entrar en el cuerpo de este niño, no se como espricarlo pero cuando mi cuerpo y mi alma entraron en este pequeño me sentia en paz, no nesecitaba destruir para sentirme en casa, junto a el he logrado ver las cosas tanto buenas como malas en esta aldea, y a pesar del dolor que ha sufrido el no ha tenido ni un apendicd de venganza, bueno exepto por una sola persona, el bastardo que tiene por padre, cuando llegue el momento de cobrar justicia yo estare dispuesto en ayudarle"-eran las palabras sinceras de broly, las cuales tranquilizo a Videl y a los adultos los cuales estaban asustados por como estaba hiendo el diago.

-aclarame algo Broly-san, tomaras pocecion del cuerpo de Naruto-kun?-fueron las palabras de la pequeña Videl poniendo sus manos en el pecho un poco agustiada, ya que ella no queria perder a su amigo cabesa hueca.

-"tranquila pequeña, yo en este momento me estoy fucionando con el asi que no tienes que preocuparte, ya que el sera el que se quede, yo solp sere parte de su poder y tambien de sus recuerdos pero el pequeño se quedara, puedes estar segura de eso"-fueron las palabras de Broly mientras el aura dorada que tenia alrededor de Naruto se empesaba a desvanecer.

-que alibio escuchar eso, pero que sera de ti, iras al reino de Enma-sama?-lo pregunto Videl mostrandoce realmente preocupada por el, algo que conmovio al espiritu de Broly, ya que siempre havia conocido la destruccion y que alguien genuinamente se preocupe por el lo lleno de una paz y tranquilidad que no sabia que le hacia falta.

-"gracias pequeña por preocuparte por alguien como yo, me hace sentir bien tus palabras, anciano ya deja de ocultarle tantas cosas al pequeño, si le dices la verdad el entendera y podra perdonarte, solo cuidelo y no se preocupen el no le afectara la luna"-fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Broly antes de que la estraña aura dejara el cuerpo de naruto, el cual abia sufrido uno que otro cambio, como que su cabello paso a de ser dorado a un rubio mas intenso con las puntas en rojo, parecia que fuera una llama, y su musculatura se asentuara.

-Videl-chan, corijeme si puedes pero tu sabes que o quien fue los que poseciono el cuerpo de Naruto-kun?-lo dijo la matriarca Uchiha mientras tomaba a la pequeña por los Hombros, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

Videl estaba realmente asustada ya que Mikoto sin darce cuenta tenia el Sharingan dandole una mirada intimidante, luego Videl paso la vista por cada uno de los presentes y vio preocupacion en los ojos de todos, suspirando decidio contar lo que sabia de este tema, solo eperaba que no la trataran de loca por contar lo que sabia.

-si se quien era la persona que tomo posesión del cuerpo de Naruto-kun, su nombre era Broly, y era un sayajin-fueron las palabras de Videl luego que suspirara, para empezar a contar su anterior vida.

-sayajin?, que o quien es un sayajin?, sabe rico-fueron las preguntas de la pequeña Akeno sacándoles una gota a todos por su última pregunta.

-los sayajines eran una raza de gran poder, la cual viajaba por el espacio buscando planetas en muy buenas condiciones, para luego aniquilar a la raza local y luego vender el planeta-fueron las primeras palabras que realmente asustaron a todos al imaginarse a criaturas monstruosas destruyendo su aldea.

-¿espera, nos estás diciendo que un ser alienígena va a venir a matarnos, para luego vender este planeta?-lo dijo Sarutobi esta vez siendo él quien tomara por los hombros a Videl

-no tienen que preocuparse por ellos, ya que fueron eliminados por un ser mucho más poderoso que ellos, el mismo Broly lo hiso en uno de sus frenesís de poder-fueron las palabras de Videl mientras se alejaba de los adultos, ya que no quería que las tomaran así nuevamente.

-como que frenesí de poder?, acaso tu lo conociste?-fueron las palabras del doctor el cual estaba muy intrigado y un poco interesado en eso.

-solo una vez lo pude ver, fue cuando llego a la tierra a destruir al padre de un amigo, los cuales eran sayajines, Broly era muy fuerte y con solo un golpe suyo me destrozo tres costilla-lo dijo mirando el cuerpo de Naruto en la cámara de recuperación con una mirada nostálgica.

-como que te golpeo Videl-chan, eso es imposible ya que tienes solo 8 años-lo dijo Mikoto con una mirada molesta, pensando que la niña enfrente suyo les estaba mintiendo.

-la verdad Mikoto-sama, yo tengo más de 17 años, no sé porque motivo regrese a la edad de un bebe, ni mucho menos porque mis memorias estaban bloqueadas, solo sé que cuando sentí la presencia de Broly las recupere, además sé muy bien que no fue un sueño ya que tengo esto-lo dijo Videl mostrando su reloj, aunque al principio se veía normal, cuando presiono uno de sus botones su cuerpo brillo un poco mostrando así un extraño traje.(traje del gran saiyaman 2)

-pero que es eso, acaso es un jutsu de transformación Videl-chan?-lo pregunto la pequeña Akeno la cual miraba la nueva vestimenta de su amiga, aunque si fuera ella le cambiaria unas cuantas cositas por aquí y por allá.

-no es ningún jutsu Akeno-sama, este es un traje de batalla que utilizábamos Gohan y yo en la tierra-lo dijo Videl con una vos que mostraba un gran dolor y nostalgia.

-como que en la tierra?, no que estamos en ella?, se que nos dividimos en naciones pero nunca hemos visto o sabido de alguien que tenga esas vestimentas antes-fueron las palabras de Sarutobi el cual al ser líder de una de las aldeas más grandes de la "tierra" sabría sobre algún sujeto con las mismas vestimentas.

-lo que pasa Hokage-sama es que la "tierra" que menciono está localizada en las coordenadas EXY27X21-14Z, se que sonara extraño, pero esa es la forma que teníamos para poder localizar a la "tierra" a nivel galáctico, lamentablemente no podría decirles la localización de este planeta ya que no logro reconocer las estrellas ni galaxias de aquí-lo dijo Videl desactivando su extraña "transformación" y mirando las estrellas con un aire nostálgico.

-espera nos estás diciendo que tu vienes de otro planeta?, pero como es eso posible?-lo dijo Mikoto asustada un poco mientras ponía a su hija Akeno lejos de Videl.

-eso es muy sencillo pequeña-fue lo que pudieron escuchar en la sala todos, la misteriosa vos sonaba muy poderosa pero al mismo tiempo se sentían muy bien, como si quien les hablara fuera una madre a todos ellos.

-quien dijo eso, porque no se presenta ante nosotros-lo dijo Mikoto pero sin una pisca de soberbia, solo sentía una gran curiosidad sobre la dueña de esa misteriosa y melodiosa voz.

-no tienes que estar asustada pequeña, no pienso hacerles daño solo me sentí intrigada por las repentinas presencias en mi universo y quise ver a quien le podría pertenecer, y valla mi sorpresa que esas presencias eran de la pequeña Videl y del amargado de Broly hehehe-fue lo que dijo una extraña luz que apareció de un momento a otro en la habitación, en la cual se podría ver una figura dentro de la luz.

Cuando la extraña luz dejo de verse, y todos se acostumbraron a la luz lograron ver a una bella mujer, aunque a simple vista no era igual a ellos ya que esta tenía un sombrero con un par de bellas orejitas emulando a las de un conejo, un vestido rosa pálido con un lazo rojo en la cintura, y unos guantes un poco acolchonados, pero la característica mas importante de esta dama era su tono de piel ya que era de un bello azul-grisáceo con un hermoso cabello largo rosa, en definitiva una muy bella diosa en persona.

-pero quien eres tú y cómo fue que entraste en esta habitación?-lo dijo el doctor mirando muy fascinado a la bella criatura en frente suyo, ya que a él le gustan los misterios y esta extraña mujer es uno de ellos.

-eso me es fácil de hacer ya k soy una diosa, déjenme presentarme soy Hikae y soy la diosa de la destrucción de este universo-lo dijo mientras hacia una reverencia tomando los bordes de su falda.

-como así que la diosa de la destrucción?-lo pregunto una asustada Videl la cual se ocultaba detrás de la capsula regenerativa donde estaba Naruto.

-tranquilos, tranquilos que no vengo a hacerles daño, se que el titulo suena horrible pero no se le puede hacer nada, bueno a lo que venía era a llevarme a esta pequeña a su tierra, ya que como su tipo de energía es distinta pues me resulta muy complicado mantenerla aquí-lo dijo Hikae mientras miraba fijamente a Videl, la cual estaba muy triste por las palabras de la diosa.

-así que tengo que irme de este mundo no es así?-lo dijo Videl la cual estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que ella sabía que sin importar que, el mandato de un dios no se puede discutir, pero se sentía aun más triste tener que dejar a sus nuevos amigos para ir a un mundo de soledad.

-así es pequeña, ven apresúrate ya que el viaje entre dimensiones es muy complicado, y no quiero tener que hacer el papeleo-lo dijo la diosa con una mirada entre triste y consternada.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta en la habitación, el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto se estaba tensando, mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Hikae.

-por favor despídanme de Naruto-kun, y díganle que lamento no poder cumplir con nuestra promesa y que sea feliz-lo dijo la pequeña Videl mientras se acercaba a la diosa la cual tenía unas lagrimas en los ojos, ya que si fuera por ella la dejaría en su universo pero las reglas impuestas por sus hermanos no las podía refutar.

Todos tenían una mirada iluminada por las lagrimas que querían salir, pero se negaban a dejarlas ver, hasta que empezaron a escuchar un ruido en la habitación que provenía de la capsula, esta presentaba un gran corto circuito que la rodeaba y al parecer se estaba fracturando en algunas partes.

-no dejare que te lleves a Videl-chan de mi ladoooo-fue lo que escucharon todos antes que la cámara de recuperación literalmente estallara mostrando a un Naruto el cual no tenia color en sus ojos, lo cual desconcertó y asusto a todos pero sobre todo a Videl.

*no, por favor, que Naruto-kun no tenga algún frenesí por su poder, Kami-sama te lo ruego, que Naruto-kun se controle*era el pensamiento de Videl mientras veía el cuerpo de Naruto el cual había cambiado un poco, ya que parecía tener unos doce años, lo cual les saco un pequeño sonrojo a las mujeres en la sala, todas incluida la diosa.

-a si y que piensas hacer para impedirlo pequeñajo he?-fue lo que dijo Hikae antes de tener que esquivar una esfera de energía de color verde, la cual se perdió en el cielo en la cual origino una gran explosión.

-si tengo que derrotarte para que Videl-chan siga viviendo aquí, lo haré-lo dijo Naruto mostrando una mirada de determinación, sorpresivamente sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo le regresaron, tranquilizando a Videl, y sorprendiendo a Hikae por esa mirada.

*mala Hikae, tan solo es un niño, pero mira esos músculos, no es un pequeñajo aun, pero cuando sea mayor*eran los pensamientos dentro de la mente de la diosa de la destrucción, la cual si se daban cuenta tenía dos versiones más pequeñas de ella misma una vestida de diablesa, mientras que la otra lo estaba de angelita.

-sabes me agrada tu determinación, me gusta mucho, vale la dejare quedarse en esta dimensión, aunque me traerá mucho papeleo no importa-lo dijo la diosa mostrando una mirada de derrota al mencionar al infame enemigo de todos los que tienen un alto cargo en el gobierno, haciendo palidecer a Sarutobi y al doctor cara de rana.

-etto, y porque no utilizas los clones de sombras para hacer el papeleo?-lo dijo Mikoto mirando con una gota de sudor en la frente al ver la cara de espanto de los dos hombres adultos a su lado.

-clones-fue lo que dijo Sarutobi abriendo sus ojos a más no poder.

-de-tubo la misma reacción el doctor.

-sombras-Hikae tuvo la misma reacción de los dos antes mencionados, antes de que se acercaran a una pared y empezaran a golpearla con la cabeza repitiendo la palabra estúpido/a por no acordarse de dicha técnica.

Mientras esto hacían la diosa de la destrucción, el "dios shinobi" o "el shinobi profesor" y el doctor "cara de rana" o mejor conocido como "cancelador del cielo", los demás tenían una gran gota cayéndoles de sus cabezas por las payasadas de esos tres.

-gracias, gracias, gracias Mikoto-sama, de verdad o mericordiosa Mikoto por darnos este don-fue lo que dijeron los tres "adultos" inclinándose enfrente de una choqueada y orgullosa Mikoto por haberles dado la solución en contra del papeleo.

-oh, no es nada solo recuerden que luego les pediré algo y no podrán recházalo entendido?-lo dijo Mikoto sintiéndose el ser más poderoso de todos, bueno en esa habitación.

-etto, soy yo o está haciendo un poco de frio-lo dijo Naruto mientras se abrasaba a sí mismo, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a todos en la habitación ya que él se encontraba desnudo.

-Naruto-kun, será mejor que entres y te des un baño para se te quite el liquido de la maquina regenerativa vale?-lo dijo el doctor guiando a Naruto hasta el baño.

Mientras Naruto se bañaba y los demás esperaban, en el subconsciente de nuestro protagonista se estaba llevando una conversación un tanto peculiar, ya que los seres más poderosos en las dos dimensiones tenían una conversación referente a nuestro afortunado colega.

-entonces me estas tratando decir que Naruto-kun, se volverá un día una maquina de destrucción?-lo dijo Hitomi mientras miraba fijamente la imagen translucida de Broly.

-no, en eso puedes estar tranquila, ya que gracias a tu presencia y la del sello, el podrá dominar su poder, evitando el frenesí de destrucción-lo dijo Broly con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente un orbe del cual su poder estaba siendo contenido, como si lo absorbiera pero sin sobrecargarse.

-vale te creeré en eso, pero me he quedado con una duda de hace un momento, ¿a qué te referías que Naruto no le afectara la luna llena?-lo dijo Hitomi dejando su taza de té en la mesita enfrente suyo y mirando al ente translucido enfrente suyo con los brazos doblados.

-como ya sabes, mi raza era una clase de guerreros que viajábamos por toda la galaxia buscando planetas que conquistar y vender, pero teníamos una habilidad que nos permitía cambiar el flujo de la batalla a nuestro favor, y esa habilidad es el estado Ozaru-fueron las palabras de Broly mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Ozaru?-fue la pregunta que dio Hitomi, sin saber que en la habitación del hospital se estaba llevando una conversación parecida.

-si Ozaru, era la transformación más terrible que tenían los sayajins, consta que cuando ellos ven la luna llena su organismo entra en un estado, donde su cuerpo sufre una gran transformación-eran las palabras de Hikae, mientras tomaba una taza de té, en una mesita junto a los demás.

-qué clase de transformación sufrían los sayajines Hikae-sama?-fue la pregunta de un sorprendido y entusiasta doctor, el cual estaba anotando todo en una libreta de quien sabe de donde salieron.

-Ozaru es el nombre que se le dio a la transformación, que consta en que el sayajin crese de tamaño alcanzando la altura de la montaña de los rostros en piedra, y también su cuerpo se transforma en una especie de mandril el cual los ojos son totalmente rojos, y su pelaje es de un tono marón oscuro-eran las palabras de Broly mirando fijamente los ojos de Hitomi.

-entonces Naruto-kun está en peligro, o la aldea cuando eso pase-fueron las palabras de Hitomi tomándose los cabellos angustiada por esa revelación.

-no tienes que preocuparte, ya que por alguna razón el pequeño logro adaptarse a mis poderes, y la transformación Ozaru no aparecerá si él no quiere-lo dijo Broly sin apartar la mirada de la esfera de su poder.

-como así Broly-san?-lo pregunto una realmente desconcertada Hitomi viendo la esfera de energía.

-eso es debido a tu poder, al momento que me intuyeron en el gaki, tu poder empezó a controlar al mío sin darnos cuenta, termino controlando mi trasformación Ozaru-lo dijo Broly mirando fijamente una segunda esfera de energía la cual era de un gran destello escarlata, representando el poder del Kiuby.

-a sí, que bueno creo, bueno ahora que va a pasar contigo ya que ya casi no te veo-fueron las palabras de Hitomi, las cuales por alguna razón a Broly le pareció que genuinamente estaba preocupado por el, sacándole una sonrisa.

-solo me quedan 5% de mi poder, una vez que esa esfera la absorba y se junte con la tuya y la del gaki, podre ir al sitio del cual pertenezco, al infierno-fue lo que dijo Broly al momento de alzar la mirada para ver una esfera de gran tamaño sobre ellos, esta era la representación de Naruto.

-al infierno?, como así-lo pregunto Hitomi llevándose una mano a la cara por la impresión.

-así es, ya que cometí muchos crímenes en vida mi lugar es el infierno, bueno creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que me valla, por favor cuida al gaki como lo has estado haciendo-lo dijo Broly antes de desaparecer totalmente de la mente de Naruto dejando solo la esfera de todo su poder, la cual luego de que brillo se fusiono con las esferas roja (Kiuby) y azul (Naruto) para dejar una gran esfera multicolor representando al sol.

* * *

bueno chicos aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, y ahora contestare algunos mensajes, disculpamen ya k sera la primera ves k lo ago

CCSakuraforever:en el proximo cap podras ver lo k hara minato cuando se entere del nuevo poder de naruto, y sobre kien lo entrenara pues kien mas k el profesor hehehehe, gracias por tu mensaje.

jigokunophoenix:trankilo amigo ya que par el le tengo un castigo ejemplar.

Zafir09:sobre sus hermanas conoceran que paso con ellas en el proximo capitulo, y k bueno k te guste el fic amigo.

TsukihimePrincess:con la aparicion de hikae pues piensan que es verdad, gracias por tu mensaje, espero k te guste el nuevo cap.

Maestros de las Sombras:listo maestros de las sombras ya esta el segundo cap para su deleite, hahahahaha.

donselladelfuego:hola doncella espero k te guste como esta el fic, lo modifique un poco de la idea original pero salio mejor de lo esperado, espero k sigas este fic.

wolf1990:gracias por tus palabras, y descuida a partir de ahora habra menos relleno.

y para el usuario gabrielgamer27, porfabior, si no te gusta una cosa puedes ir y leer otra cosa, ademas es muy ilarante que nos insultes a todos los lectores, y mas a los escritores, ya que si a ti no te gusta lo que escribimos pues puedes irte a la conchinchina.

bueno chicos nos vemos en el proximo cap

Capitulo 3-el entrenamiento de los shinobis Z


End file.
